Düsseldorf Stadtbahn
The Düsseldorf Stadtbahn is part of the rail rapid transit in Düsseldorf and the Stadtbahn system Rhine-Ruhr. It's integrated within tram transport system and connecting Düsseldorf with neighbour cities Duisburg, Krefeld, Meerbusch and Neuss. History In the 1960's it was planned to create an underground train system which was never realized. Instead of a Düsseldorf U-Bahn the federal state of NRW subvented a Stadtbahn system for the Rhine-Ruhr area in which Düsseldorf is located. In 1973 the first constructions of two stations and a tunnel were started and could be openend in October 1981. This was the Stadtbahn preoperating until the opening of the city tunnel in 1988. On May 7, 1988 the regular Stadtbahn operation could be started. For this, each line became a line number beginning with an U'' that usually describe ''U-Bahn, but were also used for Stadtbahn transits. In 1988 there were 4 Stadtbahn lines existing: U70, U76, U78, U79. U70 and U76 were made from line 76, U78 from 718 and U79 from 79. The lines 76 and 79 therefore were specialized as rapid trams for their overland connections to Duisburg and Krefeld. In 1993 two further routes were finished and three new lines were introduced. From 1994 on in Düsseldorf district Oberbilk a new tunnel were constructed and could be operated from June 2002 on. This tunnel was an extension to the city tunnel and could take up an route extension for the U79, besides the usual routes of U74 and U77 to Holthausen. In the 2000's for the lines U78 and U79 in northwards direction the city bulit high floor platforms to substitue the low floor tram stops. The latest Stadtbahn construction which started in 2007 is the so-called Wehrhahn-Tunnel that crosses with the 80's city tunnel between main station and old town]]. The new tunnel should connect the eastern part near city with the district of Bilk. It is confirmed that Wehrhahn-Tunnel can start in 2015 including three new Stadtbahn lines. In contradiction to the usual Stadtbahn Düsseldorf this lines will be operated with low floor trams and include low floor stations only. Lines U71 to U73 will be operated from 2015 on, U80 and U81 are still planned but no realisation yet so they are grey coloured U70 this line were introduced in May 7, 1988 by opening of the city tunnel. It has the same route as the U76 but with the addition of a rapid traffic for rush hours. So this line doesn't stop everywhere to afford a faster travel U71 Planned line that probably will substitute and shorten current routes. In the beginning it was planned to lead the norther route to the Gerresheim hospital. After then on November 16, 2011 the city of Düsseldorf presented a route that leads to the event and sport stadium ISS Dome leading via the current lines of the line 708 between Uhlandstraße and Heinrichstraße as well as line 701 between Heinrichstraße and ISS Dome. This suggestion were rejected because the Düsseldorf tram line 701 already connect the northern part to the station Düsseldorf-Rath and so its route can be extended to the ISS Dome. Lately, the U71 also can operate this route by events of the ISS Dome only. U72 Planned line, will be operated from 2015 on. The current line 712 should be renumbered to U72 after finishing the tunnel of the Wehrhahn line. The route will not change. U73 The last of three Wehrhahn lines which will be operated from 2015. The current lines 703 and 713 will be changed into U73 with a recent change of the southern route. The new terminal stop will be the east of the Düsseldorf university (Universität Ost) and stops at the botanic garden. There currently stops the older Stadtbahn line U79 and the tram line 707. U74 In September 1993 the line 717 were changed into U74 and U77. The route of the U74 has the only change to be extended to the city of Meerbusch. First the terminal stop was Meerbusch Hoterheide until it was extended to the next stop Meerbusch Görgesheide which is the last stop in Meerbusch before Krefeld. Some years ago another extension caused a changing route with the tram line 701. Each second ride will stop in Holthausen, otherwise it ends in Benrath. U75 After finishing the tunnel towards the Eller route via Lierenfeld the line U75 were introduced. Therefore it was the line 705 previously ending in Oberbilk. The new route to Eller substitute the south-eatern route of the 707 which ends at University east since them. Three new Stadtbahn stations were build. Two of them are tunnel stations. In the 1990's the city of Neuss does not wanted to ride this line into the city and so the route was shortened to the Neuss main station. U76 this line were introduced on May 7, 1988 and substituted the rapid tram line 76. There were no changes except 1993 when the starting point was now at Düsseldorf trading center U77 In September 1993 the line 717 were changed to two Stadtbahn lines: U74 and U77. The U77 only rides between Holthausen and the district Niederkassel to the new opened route part Am Seestern for an better connection to the companies and hotels which were stated in the 1980's and 1990's. U78 In May 1988 this line were renumbered from 718 to U78. In 2004 the only change was the new built arena affording a Stadtbahn connection and so this line was extended to the arena and the north entrance of the Düsseldorf Fair. U79 the former D-Line were renumbered in May 1988. Until 1980 it was operated as tram line D, from 1980 to 1988 as rapid tram line 79. From 1992 on the route was always extended for few stations. 1992 extended from Duisburg main station to the district Duissern, 2000 the opening of the tunnel extension to Meiderich, 2002 the tunnel extension to Oberbilk and since 2009 the line were extended to the east of the Düsseldorf University. Another route extension to the west of the University is planned for the next years but until now no announcement of realisation. U80 a planned line for the Düsseldorf fair. It has been called circle line to connect the western part of the fair with the district Stockum. Realisation currently unknown. U81 a planned line that should have a very short connection between cities and districts left of the rhine with Düsseldorf airport and the western part of Ratingen. Planned since the late 1990's, until now often debated by local politicians about changes and where to lead this line underground. The first constructions are planned in 2015 after finishing the tunnel of the Wehrhahn line. Track chronicle The tram lines 76, 79, 711 and 718 in 1988 preceded the differentiation of the S-Bahn and tram lines, the letter U. 76 became two lines, U70 and U76. 718 were changed into U78. 711 were defunct and U79 substituted this line completely. Vehicles The Düsseldorf Stadtbahn is operated with high floor vehicles, mostly built in the 1980's. The Rheinbahn AG ordered 11 B trains from tram manufacter DUEWAG which were delivered in 1981. Those were typed as B80D vehicles, comparing to B80C and B100T vehicles in Ruhr area. Those eleven vehicles were insufficient to afford Stadtbahn preoperation and so 43 GT8S trams were chosen to been abled for Stadtbahn traffic between 1981 and 1983. The trams with numbers 3001 to 3039 and 3101 to 3104 became Stadtbahn vehicles 3201 to 3239. 3101 and 3104 kept their numbers. From 1985 to 1993 some further B80D vehicles were ordered. Mostly, there are B80D double courses on all lines except U75 having mostly GT8SU double courses. The only exception is on U78. By fair events or soccer games of sports club Fortuna 95 Düsseldorf the U78 is allowed to have triple courses consisting of three B80D. <--Wikitable von Wikipedia kopieren--> Category:Rhine-Ruhr Stadtbahn